


Apart of Something Wonderful

by enchantedlightningwrites



Series: Enchant's Samtember 2020 Fics [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, POV Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson being loved by his family, Sam Wilson-centric, Samtember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: Sam takes three of his closest friends back to Harlem, where he lets them meet his family. And they get to see how an amazing guy like him is surrounded by amazing people.
Relationships: Darlene Wilson & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, Paul Wilson & Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson & Sarah Wilson, Sharon Carter & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Series: Enchant's Samtember 2020 Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Samtember





	Apart of Something Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeee, here's another Samtember entry from me! Just something wholesome for Sam! It's such a shame that comics and MCU canon don't bring much happiness for the Wilson family, so here's how I'm trying to bring all the goodness for ALL of them. I hope I brought some justice to his biological family, because it's a pity that comics canon didn't treat any of them, well enough.
> 
> For Prompt: Day 9 - Family.

A car parks in the vacant spot in the parking lot. It's located near the large marble and brick building with multiple windows, being opened. Music surrounds every corner of the area, turning the place into something vivacious and lively.

Four people step out of the vehicle, dressed in casual clothing. The white brunet dusts his shirt, before adjusting his cuff-links. He slightly overdressed for the event that's going to take place soon.

"Too bad, Nat wasn't able to make it," Sam says, closing the door of the front seat.

The other three nod and murmurs some words as well. Natasha was busy handling some 'problem' that she didn't tell anyone yet. Sam thought that she might have explained to him too, but she didn't.

That's a shame, though. He'd love it if all of his friends had been free to visit but there's another time. Sam's been itching to visit his family, since he started being Captain America. With all the pressure tumbling down, he wanted to find some excuse to relax or lay off for awhile.

Redwing would have dropped by, but he's busy dealing with some other problems too.

And going to his family seemed to be perfect. But other than that, he just missed his family. . . it's been seven months since he last saw them. It would be nice just to have another chance of seeing them.

"I know that I'll do okay," Sharon replies, pushing her french braid behind. "I'm not sure if these two are going to survive through the entire thing."

Steve gapes, raising a finger. "I'll have you know that I do know how to behave well, most of the time."

It doesn't seem to get at Sharon, because she acted blase about it. Sam unlocks the door with the keys that his mom bought and gave him, a long time ago. His siblings also has keys to the house too, just in case if they ever want to visit.

"Shush, Stevie," Bucky mumbles, ruffling with his hair. "All that's coming from the guy, who's not afraid to fight someone twice his size."

"C'mon, Buck. . . that's before I got the serum, remember?"

Bucky rolls his eyes, going past him.

"Don't bring that argument to the table, you guys," Sam murmurs, shaking his head at them. "And Steve, you better suck it up, because Barnes is right— you're a real troublemaker when you're not with the Avengers."

It makes Steve pout in defeat, then he crosses his arms. Sam loves the dude, but he does pull dumb shit, whether he doesn't want to admit it or not.

Bucky runs a metal hand through his hair, laying his gaze on the wooden door.

The new haircut suits Bucky, in Sam's opinion. At first, he expected him to be hesitated about cutting that Winter Soldier look off. Much to his surprise, he wasn't upset after that.

Getting a hand on the knob, Sam opens it. He enters the foyer with his friends following him from behind. He hears the quick steps creaking the staircase, and turns his attention towards it.

"Sammy!" A woman's light voice exclaims.

"Sarah!" Sam exclaims back, spreading his arms wide.

His sister rushes towards him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight-knit embrace. She pats him in the back, before taking a step away. She grins and clasps her hands together as her eyes roam to the guests in tow.

She's wearing a pink floral sundress that compliments her dark brown skin with high heels, with her dark long, curly hair loose and tumbling around her shoulders.

Steve waves. "Hiya."

"Oh, you must be Captain America!" Sarah beams, turning her attention on him.

"Here's my sister, Sarah," Sam says, gesturing at her. "Sis, meet Captain Steve Rogers, aka the one and only, the first Avenger."

Steve raises his brows for a bit, then offers his hand. "Nice to meet you, Sarah. Sam's told me so much about you."

"Oh, really? I was gonna say the same about you."

It might seem weird if Sam referred to Steve as Captain America, because. . . he's not anymore. The First Avengers seems more accurate in his book, because that's true. He had been for a long time, and that's never going to change. . . at least.

"And this is Sharon Carter and Bucky Barnes," Sam continues, introducing his other friends. "She used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D, and I'm sure you recognize Barnes from somewhere. Don't worry, he's all okay now."

The two of them exchanged handshakes with his sister, before she reverts her focus to him again. She pats him in the shoulder.

"Of course, Sam," Sarah replies, snickering. "You wouldn't bring an assassin home to the family now, would you?"

Sam chuckles, bringing her for another hug again.

"I would never."

Bucky snorts, while Steve bumps him in the elbow. 

"Sam, my boy," he hears someone calling.

Stepping back from the embrace, Sam sees his mom and a warm fondness fills his chest at the sight of her.

"Hey, mom," Sam replies softly, grinning at her. "How are you?"

"Been doin' alright," his mother answers with a sweet smile. "It's good to see you're doing okay, son. You look pretty in shape to be the new Captain. Congrats!"

She laughs a low laugh, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. Sam closes his eyes, feeling the care and love from his mother envelope him. He opens his eyes again as they break from their embrace.

When he turns to his friends, he finds Steve pressing a hand on his chest, Barnes staring wide-eyed and almost glossy, and Sharon putting a hand over her mouth.

"Where's dad?"

"Your dad should be home soon, probably after dinner," Darlene tells him, pressing a kiss on his cheek. "It's good to have you back at home, Sammy."

"Glad to see you too, mom."

"Oh, hush now. I've cooked some special food for you."

Sam widens his eyes, but he tries to contain his excitement.

"What is it?"

His mom puts a finger over her lip, shaking her head.

"It's a surprise."

Dismayed by his mother's playful secretiveness, Sam pouts at her. But she sternly shakes her head and goes to the direction of the kitchen. He follows her, and then his sister guides his friends to them.

"Sam," a black man taller than Sam says, standing over the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey, Gideon." Sam looks up at him. "Surprised to see that you've made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for anything else in the world," his brother replies, slowly smiling and bringing him for a hug. He pats him in the back, then takes a step back. "And I can't say no to a visit from Captain America himself. You, I mean."

Sam scoffs and sighs. He smells the savory flavor of chicken and some vegetables from where he's standing. He presses his hands over his stomach, ready to eat.

They gather around the dining room, and pull the chairs back from the table to take a seat. Sarah's eyes bounce to the food, and she squeals.

On the table, there's serves of honey turmeric chicken, carrot and zucchini noodles, and a big bowl of sweet almond tea cakes.

"Aww, mom." Sarah sits down, while still looking at their mother. "You shouldn't have."

"Trust me, honey," his mom replies, setting the plates on the table. "I've made everybody, some of their favorite foods for dinner. Now dig in and eat! I'm sure you'll love the food that I've cooked up."

All of them get their plates filled with food. Sam eats the chicken, tasting the sweet and briny flavor. He makes some satisfied sound, continuing on eating his food. From the pleased expressions of everyone else's faces, he could tell that they love the food too.

Back as a child, his parents love to cook every recipe from the cookbook and letting everyone enjoy it. They used to hold a buffet, every Friday and invited people over to the house.

"This tastes so good, Mrs. Wilson," Steve murmurs, before taking another bite of the chicken. 

"Oh, please, Steve," Darlene tells him, pouring water into his glass. "You can call me Darlene. There's no need to be super formal around here."

Steve's face turns red and Sam tries to hold in a snort. Damn, he could tell that he hasn't been treated like that by anyone for a long time.

"Sure can do, Ma'am," Steve replies with a shy smile.

When his mom finally sits down, she begins her meal. She drinks some water, and eats the veggies along with the noodles.

"Is it true that some folks don't like you as Captain America?" His mom asks with concern. "After hearing some of the news, I've been really worried about you."

Awkwardness and tension engulfs the air as everyone pauses during mid-way of the meal. Sharon slowly chews on the noodles, Bucky froze, Gideon drops his folk, Sarah's jaw drops and Steve holds on his spoon tightly.

Uh oh. He didn't considered that his family might be thinking about _that_. Maybe he should try to explain, before things could escalate.

Sam blinks, trying to brush it off.

"It ain't so bad, mom. You know how people are."

"I don't like the idea, if people . But seeing how you're tryna to cope, it's relieving to know that you're figuring out how to adapt to the stressful situation."

Sam reaches for his mom's free hand, stroking it.

"Don't worry, mom. Maybe someday, people will give me a real chance."

"I sure hope so," Sarah replies, getting a piece of the pastry. "Or else, I'm going to give 'em a piece of my mind! They should figure out that they're messing with the wrong guy!"

Steve coughs, before managing to clear his throat.

"People are going to see that they don't need a super soldier to be Captain America," Steve says firmly. "If they open their minds to seeing that it's a good person who's fit for the mantle, maybe they'll finally change their minds."

"Ever since people with super powers have been fighting crime," Gideon starts, sounding slightly resentful. "Citizens have became too dependent on them, if you ask me."

"You're right." Sarah nods, slowly chewing her food. "I know there's crazy people around the streets now, but it doesn't make those people with no powers less helpful! Sorry, if I'm going off about this, I'm just sick about it."

"Well, there's some heroes who don't have complete super powers and they still kick ass." Sam grins, trying to reassure her. "Like me, and a few others. When the shock of the Captain America change winds down, the complains will stop."

Once everyone finishes their meal. Steve asks his brother on where's the bathroom and wanders off. Bucky and Sharon stand up, being whisked by his sister as she takes them to the living room.

"Still thankful you're here with us, son," his mom tells him, sounding a little croaked up. "You've made me a very proud mother, you know that?"

"I miss you too, Mom," Sam replies, pressing a kiss on her cheek. "Oh, I do now. And I intend to feel honored by that."

"Shucks, Sam" His mom kisses her forehead. "You do keep your mother very flattered, all the time."

The main door opens and someone enters the house. Sam bows his head, feeling his chest swirl with many emotions. All of his family are here.

"Hey, dad. I'm here," Sam says in a quiet voice. "I'm glad that you made it."

"Sam," his father rasps, upon seeing him. "Welcome home, son!"

"I miss you," Sam replies, hearing his own voice brimming with emotion.

"I miss you as well, son." His dad spreads his arms out. "Now give your old man, a big hug!"

Gideon, Sarah, and his mom goes towards Paul, bestowing him with their loving smiles. His dad does the same, and puts his arms around Sam for a hug. He hugs him back tightly, before feeling another pair of arms around him again.

All of the five of them bring each other in a group hug. Sam lets all the love for his family flow within him, for he's at home again and reunited with them. 

Sam's dad slightly wiggles his brows. "So, did anybody leave some food for me?"

"There's plenty of food just for you, honey," his mom answers, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "I've made your favorite noodles for you."

His parents nuzzle, and his siblings melt over it. Sam smiles. For all he's thankful for, he's glad that his parents managed to stay together for a long time. They might have stress during the marriage, but it didn't stop either of them from being good to each other as well as a good team.

"If you'll excuse me," his dad says, averting his gaze elsewhere. "I need to have some dinner."

"Go ahead, dad. You deserve to eat," Sam says, kissing him in the cheek.

His dad gives a hearty chuckle, before going towards the kitchen. Sam finds everyone conversing with one another. Except for. . .

"Barnes? Are you crying?" Sam asks, his heart slightly twitching at the thought.

"Nothin'," Barnes says, wiping an eye. "Just nothin'."

"You miss your folks, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess," Bucky replies with a wry smile. "You're a great guy, Sam. It's no wonder that your family loves you a lot."

Sam couldn't help the warmth on his cheeks, so he nudges the other guy's elbow.

"It's no wonder that Steve cares about you, ya know. There's people who care for you, even if you aren't aware of it."

"I do know, Captain. I'm just glad that you have the chance to be with your family, because being Captain America must be difficult for you."

Sam shrugs, going closer to him. 

"C'mon now, we're here to enjoy ourselves with the people who're also here for us. Why don't you let me bring you to them? After all, you might find that my family might love ya, someday."

Bucky snorts as his eyes crinkle in the corners.

"Alright, Wilson. Show me the way."

After putting an arm around Bucky's shoulder, Sam leads him to their friends and the people who care about them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ramble with me, you can @enchanted-lightning-aes in tumblr!


End file.
